


Swirl World

by philephreak



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humorous Ending, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philephreak/pseuds/philephreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder tries to fulfill one of Scully's pregnant cravings at a gas station. Scully is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirl World

“Mulder, this isn’t what I had in mind when I said I was craving frozen yogurt,” Scully glared at the obnoxious neon Swirl World sign that illuminated the cabin of their SUV.

Mulder put the vehicle in park in an overly exuberant way. “Come on Scully, I promise, Swirl World has the best frozen yogurt. It’s fresh and it’s available 24/7.” Even though Scully was facing away from Mulder, he could tell she was rolling her eyes.

Mulder reached over and rubbed his hand gently across Scully’s swollen belly.

“Mulder? What are you doing?” Scully now looked at him in the same manner that she previously directed at the neon sign.

“I just wanted to touch you, and you get quiet when the baby kicks, I wanted to feel.” Mulder placed his other hand on Scully’s belly. He smiled as the baby kicked against his hands.

Even though Scully was exhausted, hungry and hormonally frustrated, Mulder always found a way to make her feel at ease. Mulder moved closer to Scully and rested his ear in between his hands. He could hear the baby’s quick-paced heart beating loudly, strongly. It was the first time in a while that Mulder felt that he and Scully were safe from the darkness. 

Scully inhaled deeply and exhaled. She ran her fingers through Mulder’s hair. Mulder turned his head towards her. He smiled, rather deviously.

“Mulder, I am warning you. Don’t give me that look.” 

“What look,” Mulder eased his hand in between Scully’s legs, “this look?” With an evil glint in his eye, he slowly shuffled his fingers up and down the inside of Scully’s thigh. 

“Mulder, don’t start something you can’t finish.” Scully gasped as Mulder brushed his fingertips against her sensitive clit.

“I think you should go inside and get your frozen yogurt on, while I pump gas,” Mulder cheekily grinned as he removed his hand from Scully’s centre. 

Scully growled. “Ooh, you just wait until I get you home mister.” Scully slammed the door and walked towards the building.

 

The harsh fluorescent lights were jarring from the darkness of the outside. Scully and Mulder had been driving for hours to reach the cabin Mulder rented for the weekend. Scully was 8 months pregnant and could not believe Mulder was stopping at a gas station to satisfy her craving. How could gas station frozen yogurt meet her standards, or at least the health codes? 

Scully froze in the isle of chips like a deer stepping on crunchy leaves in the fall. The wall of Swirl World stared back at her and she was instantly pleased at the sight of creamy heavenliness. Instantly her heart raced and she could feel the baby growing excited, feeding off of her positive energy.

Moments later Mulder walked in. Scully was nowhere to be found. Mulder meandered his way up to the clerk to pay for the gasoline. “Have you seen a short, incredibly cute pregnant woman anywhere?”

The clerk rang up Mulder’s gasoline. “That will be $38.68. Your wife is in the bathroom.”

Mulder handed the clerk his card and smiled, “she’s not my wife.”

The clerk ran Mulder’s card and gave it back to him, “well, your baby mamma then,” he said with a snark. 

Mulder place a sunflower seed in his mouth and cracked it. He placed the two halves of the shell on the counter in front of the clerk and walked away. 

TAP TAP

Mulder gently knocked on the door to the bathroom, “Scully are you alright?”

Scully fiercely opened the door to the bathroom and pulled Mulder into her embrace. 

“Scully?” Mulder bashfully questioned. “What are you doing?”

“I told you not to start something you can’t finish,” Scully brightly grinned and sucked Mulder’s lips into hers.

She forcefully nipped and bit at his lips as she undid his belt. Mulder passionately cupped Scully’s face as she began to devour him. He loved this hormonal animalistic side of Scully that manifested in the last month. She was feral. Completely and utterly addicted to his touch.

Scully backed Mulder up to the toilet and dropped his pants. He slid off his boxers and sat. Scully spread her legs over his, lifted her dress, and hovered above him as he trailed sweet kisses across her chest and neck. Scully could feel his need sharply pushing towards her. She reached down and guided him into her fully. She purred against his mouth and enjoyed the sensation of his fullness. Mulder braced Scully as she began to slide up and down on his length. 

Mulder grinned widely, Scully’s eyes were unruly blue and her face blushed with arousal. 

“You’re so beautiful Scully,” Mulder whispered as he buried his lips against the supple flesh behind her ear. 

“Mmm, Mulder,” Scully began to moan and Mulder matched her speed. “Yes, yesss, Mulder - - I need this. I need - - uh, Mulder. Oh - - Mulder, I need you.”

Mulder shhh-d in her ear. “I am right here, Scully.” Mulder could feel the pressure building within him. “Are you gonna cum Scully? I want you to cum.”

Scully hugged his mouth with hers, her tongue massaging his as she tugged lightly on his hair. Mulder moved a hand underneath her belly and found the sweet spot of her sex. He moved his finger with precision, igniting her nerves.

“Oh God - - M-Mulder!” Scully spasmed around him and dug her fingertips into his scalp. The pain was minimal as Mulder forcefully came with her. 

Scully leaned against him as they both struggled to catch their breath. 

 

Scully took her cup of frozen yogurt off of the scale and headed for their vehicle. The clerk gazed at Mulder with annoyance and mild anger, “That will be $4.25.”

Mulder dug for his wallet. As he pulled the wallet out of his pocket he realized that his zipper was undone. He matched the eyes of the clerk as he proudly zipped his zipper. He opened his wallet and handed the clerk a five dollar bill. “Keep the change,” Mulder said with cockiness.

 

Scully took a huge bite of frozen yogurt as Mulder opened the driver’s door. “How does it measure up Doctor? Is it okay for gas station frozen yogurt?”

“Shut up Mulder,” Scully rolled her eyes as she took another gluttonous bite of yogurt.

“Can I have a bite?” Mulder asked as he scooted closer to her.

“No,” Scully smiled as she prepared the spoon with a hefty spoonful. Mulder quickly lunged for it and captured the spoonful in his mouth. “Mulder!” Scully laughed as she tried to pull the spoon from his mouth. 

Mulder mumbled and started tickling her. “No? No, Scully? You weren’t going to share with me?” He chuckled as he started the vehicle and pulled away from the gas station. Scully continued laughing while she ate more frozen yogurt.


End file.
